


Just A Power Nap

by hrs289



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cotton Candy Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrs289/pseuds/hrs289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki deals with Tony being extremely hurt as well as other stressors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Power Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :D This is my first time doing something this big and I have been panicking about it for a long while. I really hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays! ^-^
> 
> I was not able to have a beta for this story but I hope it is not a huge problem. :D Thank you~! :D Enjoy~! :D

“Power level at 26% Sir.  Recommend Recharging”  

“Great.  At this rate I’ll be late for dinner.”

Tony dodged another Doombot, flying down to land on top of a near by skyscraper.  Figures he would get called in to do a mission from Nick, the day Loki and him had a very important dinner planned.  

“Jarvis, lock on Doom’s energy signature, find him.  And give me a count down to the dinner reservations.”

“Right away sir.”

The monitor screen immediately light up with a countdown of 19 minutes and 27 seconds before the number shrank down to the corner out of the way.  

“I have located Victor von Doom on the corner of 16th and Main Street on top of the General Appliances Office Building.”

“Great.  Jarvis, remind me to pick up flowers befor-” For a split second, Tony was glad that the sound of the explosion hid his rather unmanly wail.  The skyscraper collapsed as the main support gave away.  The last thing Tony remembered was Jarvis throwing up shields and a sudden sharp pain before everything went black.

~

“Loki?”

The dark haired man didn’t look up from nervously glaring at the floor.  Natasha stirred in the chair next to her friend before looking up.  She grabbed Loki’s arm and wordlessly tugged him up out of his chair.  Loki glared at her before nodding, following the doctor into the back room, concentrating on the sound of Natasha’s heels clicking behind him.

The woman led them into a small room that smelled like rubbing alcohol and lotion.  The walls were a pale green with little strange photos of flowering fields and snowy trees.  Natasha sat on one of the waiting chairs in the small room as they walked in.  

“Sit on the bed please,” the all too chipper nurse said, “The doctor will be in with your results in a few moments.”  With that the Nurse turned, writing something on the board on the door before shutting them in the already too small room.  Loki slowly paced over to the examining bed and sat down, hating the familiar sound of the sterile paper crinkling.

“You would think Tony would find a doctor who didn’t have beds like the ones in a pediatricians office,” Natasha quipped after a few moments of awkwardly tense silence.  Loki tensely shrugged.

“He said this was the best place in New York to go for this.  They are apparently supposed to be very understanding of my ‘condition’.”  Loki tensely spat out.  Natasha wisely dropped back into silence.

Loki had been 23 when he found out that he was a hermaphrodite.  A bet between his ‘father’s company, Odinson Incorporated and Laufy Internationals.  A very expensive stock hold was placed on the newest Odinson family member’s gender, which at the time was Loki.  Frigga was 2 months pregnant when the bet was made and 3 months pregnant when the gender was known.  The baby was to be female.  

In a rage, the head of the company, Odin himself, ordered the doctor, behind closed doors, to do whatever it took for the baby to be a male so that he would win the stock.  Frigga was unaware of the gender or that the medication that she was being given was testosterone for the baby.  Loki was born a relatively light but still very healthy, 6.9 ounces and was recorded as a male.  From the time which he was born till he was 6 years old he continuously took testosterone injections with his yearly shots to insure the chemical balance. When he found out he was furious for being lied to and manipulated as a bargaining chip between business.

Hurt and rejected he left home, a beach house in California, for New York.  He used the last of his account savings from college to buy the plane ticket.  Loki had no job, no money and no place to go but as long as it was away from his ‘family’ it would be paradise.  He found an open position as a bartender in a popular bar, 2 weeks from when he first stepped out of the plane.  He cleaned up as best as he could at a near by gym and headed over.

On pure coincidence, Tony had been living it up at the same bar, the very same night.  They met and Tony sloppily dragged him home for a few rounds.  In the morning, they both exchanged numbers.  Loki got a job at the bar and lived in a cheap hotel for a few months.  Tony called him every week or so and slowly the two developed a fondness for each other’s sarcasm.  Loki lost the job at the bar and his hotel room with it.  Distressed, he turned to Tony and ended up moving in.  Things went from there.

Slowly he coaxed Tony away from alcohol and they learned more of each other’s pasts.  Tony showed him his inventions for the Iron Man suits and began to use them in combat.  A team was formed, the Avengers and Tony willingly joined and funded the initiative.  A few years later they had a rickety but very much there relationship.  

Tony helped Loki to explore his hermaphroditism and it was soon discovered that Loki had the internal organs of a female, with the external organs of a male.  Loki was mortified and the two of them did not speak of it for years.  

12 years after they had met, Tony brought up the idea of a child.  When Loki wasn’t completely repulsed, Tony began the researched.  A carefully funded project was started to artificially inseminate Loki, along with a few estrogen tablets to help the process.  A long 4 weeks later, the results are in.

A woman with dark skin and even darker hair entered, Dr. Macchone Woo.  She was the doctor chosen by Tony to help them along the process until (hopefully) the baby was born.  

“Good evening, are you excited?” Dr. Woo asked smoothly as she paced in to sit on the doctors stool.

“Not in the slightest.”  Loki replied stiffly and Natasha gave him a small look.

“He’s been very nervous.” She explained in a rather apologetic tone as she leaned back in her chair.  The Doctor smiled.

“That’s very normal.”  She shifted through some papers and looked up with a smile at Nat who looked over at the papers.  “The results are right here,”  Doctor Woo said trailing her finger down to the correct box and Natasha passively read them before leaning back in her chair with a nod.  Loki hated spies.

“Well?” He snapped impatiently, fingers clenching on the side of the bed.  Doctor Woo smiled.

“The results say that you are pregnant.  I’ve already ordered the estrogen tablets that you must take twice a day, with food.  Congradulations.”

Loki blinked and looked over at Natasha, astonished to find that she had a smile on her face.  He did not know how to react and was about to open his mouth to ask how to do so when his phone went off.  Quickly figuring that it was Tony, too impatient to wait another few moments until he was supposed to meet him at dinner, he answered without looking at the ID.

“I’ll be on my way soon, order some appetizers instead of bothering me with your questioning-”

“Loki?  It’s Pepper.”  Loki blinked and frowned softly at Stark Industries CEO’s worried tone.

“Pepper?  Is there an emergency meeting?  Can he not make it?”  He waved a small dismissal wave at Natasha when she raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Loki, Tony’s been in an accident while fighting Doom.  He’s in a coma with mild brain activity.”  Pepper paused softly with a small sniffling sound that insured Loki that this was not some sort of a prank.  This was happening.

“He was crushed beneath a building and his spine has been compressed by a piece of metal from the suit.  Even if he was to wake up Loki, he’s.  He’s been paralyzed from the waist down.”  Loki blinked and shivered softly in shock before simply hanging up and standing.  Natasha blinked and stood.

“Anthony’s in the hospital.”  He answered blandly.  Natasha blinked then quickly took control, which was what she was brought along for if things were to go south with the results.  Loki remembered her talking to the doctor then pulling him out to the car.  Suddenly he was being led down a hospital hallway and into a rather large room.

Tony was propped up slightly on a hospital bed in the middle of the room, several machines hooked into him.  Besides a few small scratches and bruises he looked absolutely fine.  Loki swallowed painfully and brushed past the nurse to his bedside.

“Anthony?” He asked softly and waited tensely for a reply that never came.  Slowly he sunk down to his knees and put his hands on Tony’s shoulder to watch his face closely for any sign of life.  Nothing, he was comatose.  He felt Natasha move behind him and slowly he was pulling dragged up into a chair by the bedside.  He didn’t move his eyes from Tony’s face.  

The medical doctor came in with a teary eyed Pepper a few moments later, Loki barely paid attention as they went over the details.  Some sort of trauma induced coma along with a severe back injury causing temporary paralysis from his waist down.  If he woke up with no brain damage, he could begin intense physical therapy in order to regain movement of his legs.  All Loki could think of was that he looked like any other time he had fallen asleep on the cot in his lab, not wanting to wake Loki by coming to bed early in the morning.

Loki staid that night in the hospital, desperate for any sign of movement from Tony.  The rest of the Avengers pooled in the next morning for updates and to give Loki their support.  Loki remained silent and only looked up when Bruce offered to take his place as a watch.  He would have refused if Steve hadn’t insisted that he would eat something and take a nap before practically carrying him out.

This is how the next 3 weeks went.  Loki would spend a day or two staring desperately at Tony until another Avenger would come to take his place.  His brother came a few times, he was part of the assemble by some form of radiation he was exposed to as a child that was explored by his father.  

Though Loki remains bitter towards Thor, the shock of Tony’s accident caused him to rely heavily on his brother, begging him to find him a place to stay because he did not wish to stay another night in Tony and his shared room.  Thor agreeingly called Bruce to watch Tony and went to get Loki a near by hotel room.  After a silent, but not nearly as awkward as Loki would have liked, dinner with his brother, he fell asleep soundly on the couch.

Loki was awoken by his phone ringing and groggily reached over to the coffee table to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked in a raspy and drained voice.

“Loki, Tony’s awake-” Loki quickly hung up on Bruce’s excited call and lept up.  He grabbed his coat and fumbled to put on his shoes over his PJ’s and ran the 3 blocks to the hospital.  Loki slid sloppily into the room, clinging to the doorframe panting for air.  

“Heya babe.”  Loki’s head snapped up at the raspy and weak but familiar voice.  He choked out a small overjoyed sob before hurrying over.  He quickly pressed his hands to his shoulder until Tony carefully took his hands and squeezed them weakly.  

“You’re awake.”  Loki sniffed lightly, fighting back tears of relief.  

“It was just a power nap, dear.  Nothing to be afraid of.”  Tony said meekly before closing his eyes and resting his head back.

“Anthony, you’ve been asleep for 3 and a half weeks.”   Loki sank down on to the bedside chair, feeling weak at the knees.

“Yah well…. Wait.”  Tony’s eyes flashed quickly up to Loki’s.  “I missed dinner didn’t I?”  Loki chuckled shakily before leaning down to kiss him desperately.  Tony pulled away after a few moments.

“Easy, easy babe.  I just woke up geez.”  Tony smiled teasingly and rested his head back looking worn.   Loki ran his hands through his hair with a soft smile before looking up as the Nurse paced in.

“Good morning, both of you!”  She said with a big smile.  “I am Doctor Bridget.  I’ve been monitoring you, Tony Stark, while you have been asleep.”  Loki watched painfully as the Doctor explained to Tony what had happened and about his paralyses, the work that needed to be done if he wanted to walk again.  Tony remained passively calm and told the Doctor to do whatever it took.  When she left, Tony looked over at Loki and smiled softly before leaning back with a small tired moan.

Loki reached over to pet his cheek softly, “Get some rest, Anthony.  I’ll be right here when you wake.”  He watched Tony slowly drift off to sleep before he leaned his head on his shoulder and allowed himself to drift off.

~

The first few physical therapy sessions was simply stretching his muscles.  Loki watched as Tony cussed to the air in pain the whole first session, then he missed the next few.  Tony understood and was glad that he would disappear during the sessions, not wanting himself to be seen in pain.

Loki was there when his therapy moved up a level, a month after therapy had begun and around 2 months after the accident had happened.  Tony was placed between two bars with supports holding him up.  Loki watched from outside of the room through a small window with Natasha by his side, unsure whether Tony would want him to be in the room or not.  He could see Tony’s face screw up in pain as the doctors hooked him to the support system and could hear him cussing through the window.

He bit his lip, watching intensity in hopes that he would pull through for just one small movement.  Tony stood panting and shaking on his own for a few heart stopping moments before bending, the restraints catching him as he shakily gave up.  The doctors moved to hold him up to give him a break and Loki watched dejectedly as Tony shook his head furiously.  He turned his head away from the window and closed his eyes tightly.

Nat reached and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He needs your encouragement, Loki.”  He stood still for a moment or two before nodding and turning to enter the room.  Tony was seated back in his wheelchair, looking forlornly at his water bottle that he held in his lap.  Loki walked past the nurses, who were discussing whether or not to try the exercise again.  He knelt softly by Tony and looked up at him.

“Anthony…?”  Tony sighed and closed his eyes.  Loki frowned and reached up to push his slightly longer than well kempt hair back behind his ear and sighed as Tony leaned into his hand softly.  

“I just can’t-”

“I’m pregnant, Anthony.”

Tony’s eyes shot open as he was interrupted and he sat up straight as he could, looking down into Loki’s eyes.  Tony reached over to carefully cup Loki’s neck, debating if asking him to repeat that would be a good idea or not.  By the hopelessly lost look deep in his eyes, he decided against it.  

Loki let Tony pull him up to carefully kiss him and let out a soft hum.  When Loki pulled back, Tony was silence for a long moment, staring down his water bottle again.  Loki silently watched his face, wondering why exactly he had been so spurred by Natasha’s line to come encourage Tony when all it seemed he needed was a drink and a nap.  

“Hey Lokes?”  Loki blinked and looked up at Tony again.

“Hm?”

“I promise I’m gonna be walking before that kid is born.”

~

Tony kept his word and worked painfully through his physical therapy.  He did not allow Loki to come see him, but occasionally he would stop by to watch his love through the window.  The stretching and the attempting to walk with restraints was leading nowhere.  It was surprising how optimistic Tony had been even as the months ticked away.  

Of course he had some bad days.  More often than not actually.  Loki would come to find him in his bed, cussing himself out, about ready to give up.  When Loki would come in, Tony would make room for him to lay down next to him on the bed.

They would lay there quietly with Tony’s hands resting protectively around his shoulders and on the growing bump on his abdomen.  Eventually Tony would speak up with a few questions about how Loki was and how the baby was.

One night about 6 months in to the pregnancy, Tony brought up the gender.  Loki tensed uncomfortably and answered tensely that they would not find out the gender until the baby was born.  Tony had silently turned on Cake Boss, Loki’s new favorite TV series after the cravings had begun, until they had both fallen asleep.

A few weeks later, on a relatively good day, Tony brought up the baby’s name.  

“Iris.”  Loki stirred sleepily and hummed a small question.

“Mmn?”

“Iris.  It’s a gender neutral name isn’t it?”  Loki stirred to peer up at Tony thoughtfully.  Tony simply watched the TV quietly before closing his eyes and pulling him closer to his side.  “I like it.”

“It’s an awful name.”  Loki snapped after a few moments and rested back down again.

Loki’s pregnancy had been strained and tiring, what with him constantly being on his feet, running around to care for Tony or pacing the hospital halls.  He barely got a good nights sleep or a good meal because he constantly fell asleep in Tony’s twin sized bed and would wake to bland sweet melon and grapes for breakfast.  Protein bars became Loki’s new life source so that he could eat while taking the estrogen pills.

Tony noticed of course, but he was unable to do anything.  He felt awful about it.  Unable to be the guy who would get woken up in the middle of the night to run out to get the newest craving or to the be one to hold hair back during the dreadful morning sickness that Loki always seemed to be wracked with, he concentrated fully on walking again so that when the baby was born, he would be able to get up to take care of him or her for the midnight feedings.  And Loki was grateful for that.

Surprisingly the Avengers were very willing to step in as a punching bag while Tony was in the hospital.  Bruce helped find cures to ease morning sickness and helped with any concern that Loki had about various problems. (See: Ankle swelling, stretch marks and fatigue.)  Steve was a very patient person, who would constantly volunteer to cheer Loki up in a very bad mood swing or to go buy smooth PJ instead of chunky at 3 in the morning.  Clint mostly stayed out of the way but he once appeared with a crib that was yellow and green with a blanket that he had obviously put together himself saying, “Little Ass-Kicker” with a duck and a rattle on it.  This was surprisingly appreciated by Loki, who was trying to piece together a room back in the tower alone.  Natasha led the perfect role of a friend who was always there to go shopping and offer a word of advice and on a few occasions a shoulder rub or two.  Loki froze up whenever Thor came into the room to talk about the baby.

Eventually a room came together, tensions grew hi as the due date approached.  A C-Section appointment was constantly opened for him at the same hospital that Tony was staying at, arranged by Tony himself.  

Loki grew as restless and worn as Tony was and Natasha grouped together with Bruce to make sure he got home every night for a rest in a real bed.  He was often to busy to check up on Tony as the final month wore on, perpetrations for the baby and maintaining in good health became an only priority.  

Loki became a wreck what with missing Tony and the stress of the due date leering.  One day Clint commented that holding Loki together was harder than any villains he had ever fought.  Secretly everyone agreed.  

One night, Loki woke calling panickedly for Bruce because he felt pain in his abdomen.  After a quick examination, Bruce concluded that his labor had started.

“Where’s the overnight bag?”

“Clint had it in the baby’s room!”

“I did not!  I put it by the elevator!”

“Found it.”

“Everyone calm down.” Banner called over the flurry of sleep deprived Avengers, all scrambling to gather their things as well as Loki’s.  “We have a while.  Did someone call Tony?”  Another flurry of action as everyone pulled out their cellphones only to be hushed by Loki who was calling himself, holding the diaper bag by his feet.

“.....hey babe…….”  Tony answered groggily with a touch of annoyance, “It’s 3 am hunny, what is it…?”

“Anthony?  It’s time.”  Loki said slowly after a small pause.  There was another pause before Tony sighed.

“I’m sorry babe.  I’ll try to be down to your room as soon as I can alright?”  Loki blinked and frowned softly.

“You’re sorry?”

“I tried, dear.  You know I did.”  Loki frowned at the desperation in his voice and hushed him quietly with a slight hitch of his breath at the painful tensing in his abdomen.  “Breath, babe…” Tony reminded softly.  Loki breathed out slowly.

“We have to go.”  With that he hung up, not being able to deal with the pain in Tony’s voice just yet.  He’d have to call him after the C-Section.

The rush to the hospital began, finding taxi’s for Cap and Bruce and climbing into Tony’s expensive convertibles to speed down to the hospital.  The next few moments was a painful, unrealistic blurr for Loki and at the same time he felt aware of every detail.  

One moment he was in the car, which had a bright yellow sticker on the glove box, the next he was being prepped for surgery.  He remembered Bruce rather formally helping him into the surgical gown, which was blue with white stripes not white with blue stripes.  Soon he was given the spinal block injection, which pinched painfully and the world floated into a nice blur of pastel gender neutral colors.

He was rolled into the operation room with Natasha at his side.  She seemed to be one of the only Avengers remaining calm and passive through the whole thing, which is why she was the one to drive Loki to the hospital in one of Tony’s convertibles and not Clint.  Loki watched her mouth move as she talked to him though he could not process what she was saying.  Blurrily he forced out a thought.

“Where’s Anthony?”  Natasha frowned softly.

“He said he couldn’t make it and that he was sorry.  You can be up to see him tomorrow or the next day I promise.”  Loki shifted some and blinked slowly again.  A few moments later he felt the doctors tugging at his skin and wondered blurrily when they were going to begin the surgery.  

“Heya babe.”  Loki blinked his eyes open and was met with Natasha and Tony looking down at him.  A doctor was soon ushering Natasha out and she left after giving Loki’s shoulder a small squeeze.  He felt Tony took his hand and smiled softly from under the gas mask that fed him air that smelled funny.  Suddenly Tony’s face changed from a small reassuring smile to a look of out of character amazement as he looked up.  Loki heard a faint wailing and blurrily raised his head a bit.  

Loki felt Tony smooth his hair back before his hand disappeared.  He opened his eyes, not knowing that he had closed them again to see Tony holding a small blue screaming bundle with wide eyes.  Then the world slowly faded to a dreamy peaceful black.

~

He woke up in pain.  He whimpered softly before regaining his sense of self from the drug induced haze.  Loki felt Tony move beside him and his hair was pushed back.  

“You’re a liar.”  Loki slurred out blurrily and shifted a bit more, instantly deciding to never take drugs again.  He would do any sort of surgery bare.

“Hm?  How did I lie?”  Loki slowly opened his eyes to find Tony looking quite smug and pleased with himself, laying beside him in a full sized bed that he must have paid extra for, not that that matters.

“You told me that you would not be there.”  Loki shifted closer to him and let his eyes close lightly.

“No I told you that I tried and that I was sorry.”  Tony explained and smirked, “I was trying to order you flowers but the delivery guy got to the wrong hospital.”  Loki blinked and looked up at him with a small frown before closing his eyes again.

“I hate you.”  Tony smirked.

“That’s fine.”  He felt Tony shift to get out of bed and soon returned.  “Open your eyes and look, what kind of a parent are you.”  Tony said in a soft teasing tone.  Loki stirred and shifted to painfully and suddenly sit up, using Tony’s shoulder for balance to look at the small bundle.

“It’s a boy.”  Tony offered and smiled softly, “Not that it should matter.” Loki smiled softly and reached over to shakily uncover his face.  The baby had deep skin and hair identical to Tony’s.  Loki rested his head dreamily on Tony’s neck until Tony leaned them both carefully back to lay down.

“I just fed him, so he probably won’t wake up for a bit.”  With that Loki watched Tony stand and walk the three slow, painful steps to the small crib like thing that the hospital had given them to lay the baby in.  Loki smiled and reached out for him weakly and beamed in encouragement as Tony took a few seconds to breath then another moment to turn and make the long hard journey back to the bed where he crawled in next to him.

Loki laid his head on his shoulder and smiled softly, choosing not to say anything though he knew that Tony might like him to.  

“Clint has been calling him ‘Little Ass-Kicker’ you know?” Tony asked with a slight touch of annoyance in his voice.  Loki smiled lightly.

“It’s a fitting name.”  Tony laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.  Loki remained silent for a few moments, dozing off.  He came to about 15 minutes later.

“Iris.”

“Hm?”

“I like the name Iris.”  Tony looked down at him then laughed and shook his head.

“Where in the world did you come up with that name?  It’s an awful name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all of the chaperones from the FrostIron Fest Tumblr! :D They answered all of my questions immediately and I feel as if I spent a lot of time bothering them about simple things that I should have understood anyway. ^-^ Happy Holidays guys!


End file.
